mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Grigor Armstrong
Armstrong is an educated gentleman of impressive physical stature. With a height of 6'6'' and a build that could be likened to an Adonis, he is able to defend himself with great ease, and his great constitution allow him to take frightful beatings. Grigor began as a simple peasant boy to a family of wandering merchants that bore the Armstrong name. All within his clan carried themselves with distinction and possessed great strength. Their chief export was hand-whittled wooden crafts made from Iron Wood, a wood so dense that, as its name suggests, it possesses the properties of iron. The Armstrong's successful trading allowed Grigor's father to amass enough fortune to pay for his son's education. Grigor thus spent the next several years learning arts, music, and history at a very prestigious Bard's College, but his nomadic lineage and rowdy behavior made him prone to fights. Headstrong and very defensive of his honor, Grigor's short temper quickly led to his expulsion from the college and an expedient return to his clan in the Great Mountains. Back in his homeland, Grigor's education continued at the capable hands of his father, who trained him in the many Armstrong martial arts and helped his young son to master the technique of rolling with the punches. In the years that followed, Armstrong again made his way out into the world, this time, a fully grown man with the support of his family at his back. During this time, he furthered his education informally and learned a great many things about the beasts of the world, the people that settled upon it, and the magic that wove through it. And thusly, he adopted the mantle of "Paragon of the Armstrong Clan" and is referred to simply as Armstrong by many of his friends. During the years on which he'd travelled, his familial heirloom gauntlets began to adopt magical properties, bestowing upon Armstrong an even greater proficiency with his fists, and ceasing his aging entirely. His now eternal existence would thusly be spent exploring the world and accruing the wisdom that he is now known for. Unbeknownst to many, Armstrong played a great part in the Demon Lord's ascension to power. Living for nearly 1,000 years in the old era, he knew the horrors of the world all too well, and so he trekked into the deepest reaches of the Demon Realm and defeated as many of the great Demon Lords as he could to aid her rise to power. He wanted to see a world of lasting peace, where the only worry was whether you'd make it home for afternoon tea time. But he was wrong. The Demon Lord's goals were ultimately the extinction of mankind, just through subtle means. And now he seeks to broker peace between the Demon Lord and her subjects, and the Chief God and the Order. In his travels to undo his work, Armstrong met many companions and made many friends, but only one love. Michi was a young, newly ascended Lich that he was assigned to procure an arcane relic from. Despite her best efforts and strongest Eromancy, Armstrong persisted, easily defeating the young lich, but not with combat. Armstrong's big heart and old-world customs prevented him from harming her, and he instead used friendly conversation to defeat her. He even remarked that if she wished to seduce him, they would have to do it "The Old Fashioned Way", and the two quickly went on their first date thereafter. Armstrong now adventures with many at his side and countless others at his back as he treks the world, seeking to finally end the war that's stretched on for too many years. Weapons And Abilities Grigor Armstrong possesses nearly superhuman levels of vitality and his capacity to release spirit energy through simple acts of kindheartedness make him adept at defeating monsters through either nonviolent or nonlethal means. Some even say he was able to not only defeat a horde of Bubble Slimes without throwing a punch, but teach them chess and how to speak, all in an afternoon! Gauntlets of the Perfect Hero Armstrong's heirloom gauntlets have absorbed the very spirit energy his body releases, turning them into magical items capable of further adding to his bodily resistances. Thanks to the power imbued within them from his travels, Armstrong's gauntlets afford him nigh invulnerability to poisons, diseases, and an immortal lifespan. They also serve to nullify almost all corruption, allowing his great bodily constitution to simply reject what little makes it through. Pugilism His training in practical martial arts has granted Armstrong the ability to fight with any part of his body, or even with any form of item he can effectively wield. He's used ladders, chairs, glasses, boulders, even other enemies against their comrades, easily turning the tides of a battle in his favor. Iron Chin Grigor's durability borders on the superhuman, but it all comes from the teachings of his clansmen. In these millennia, he has not forgotten a single lesson his father taught him, and practices his techniques every day. Rolling with the punches and knowing where to take hits allows him to easily resist some of the heaviest strikes, harshest conditions, most overwhelming hordes, and greatest of beasts. Shake It Off Armstrong's many years as an adventurer and his training have afforded him many invulnerabilities, including the ability to shore up his courage in the midst of crippling fear and resist the most powerful of charms. By simply taking a deep inspiration and exhaling afterward, he can cleanse himself of any form of charming or frightening effect. Herculean Armstrong's strength is legendary, but few believe the legends. He is capable of jumping farther, climbing faster, and sprinting longer than any other non-blessed human in the world. Fighting Spirit When Armstrong would be put down for the count, he can will himself back to his feet and right back into the ring, but only a few times. Each time he does so, it gets even harder to get back up again, until it simply becomes impossible. Old Magics During his many years of travel, Armstrong has picked up the ability to cast ancient spells that few know of today. By creating a ritual circle and reading from his book of ritual spells, he can bring forth spells ranging from minor summoning, lasting telepathy, or even communing with otherworldly powers for knowledge and wisdom, but rituals such as these take time, making them useless in combat and more beneficial as utility magic. Muscle Wizard Spells Armstrong has spent decades of his life studying magical pursuits in order to greater expand his repertoire, and his efforts have not gone unrewarded. Becoming the first and greatest Muscle Wizard, Armstrong can blend his Pugilism with potent spellcasting, but the trade off is that in order to do so, he must be damaged by incoming attacks so he can regain his Moxie and continue to use his spells. His strongest spell is known around the world in legends and merely uttering its name strikes fear into the hearts of learned men. I Cast FIST! Invoking the true power of the Muscle Wizard and focusing all his might into a single blow, Armstrong lurches forward and delivers a magically charged Haymaker to a target. Upon doing so, an immense burst of force explodes in all directions. The more moxie he accrues, the more potent this spell, but it drains all his moxie and has a chance of having no effect whatsoever, if the attack misses.Category:Characters